


Heart of Bulletproof Gold

by abbisfazbear



Series: Young Panic! Danger Outsider Hood [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, ynw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear
Summary: Ponyboy has a bulletproof heart of gold.A fic based on Cookies expect instead of ST I use the characters from MCR The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys.Thought it’d be interesting to see how this goes.Enjoy this blend of Outsiders, Killjoys, YNW Melly, Panic!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Young Panic! Danger Outsider Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664200
Kudos: 1





	Heart of Bulletproof Gold

"Look alive, sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won’t quit. You’re here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I’ll be your surgeon, your protector, your helicopter Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive A system failure for the masses, empty matter for the master plan louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers all you crash queens, greasers, and motor babies Listen up. "

Dr. Death Defying was in his recording studio, playing back a previous record. He shook his head. The Hood was in fractions then and it was now. One side were Socs and the other Greasers. They only had one thing in common and that was that none of them wanted Better Living Industries dictating their everyday lives. 

Better Living Industries had practically taken over California at this point. All of the Hood had resorted to staying in their boundaries, except for fighting off the Draculoids. Dr. Death put a hand to his face.   
The Killjoys will solve this, he thought, They have to.   
But even he knew that it was nearly impossible for them to stop this by themselves.   
They would need help.  
They would need his help.  
Dr. Death smiled and cranked his radio. He got his mic.   
He was ready to help his friends.


End file.
